


Rocking Mochi

by AngelFigher30



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFigher30/pseuds/AngelFigher30
Summary: a life of a rock star never great. but once you hit the top their nothing but going down from here. with Charlotte karakuri have everything going for him till he met a black hair boy who will show him what is the true meaning of rock star.





	1. the line

**Author's Note:**

> Summery sucks yes i don't have many chapters yet but i am always working on it while juggling with it. Thank you so much you guys are giving the support to write more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't own one piece or any of characters or songs that are going into this.

Katakuri is living the dream; He is in his late 40s in his office he looking threw all his posters over the years. In his teenage years, he became a young rock star. He was known as the Mochi King. In his mid-20s, he started up his own company with his family. The company got singers to sign contracts through them, and they made a lot of money. It got to the point he never has to come into work unless something up. 

Katakuri enjoyed sitting by his pool in his boxers, reading one of his beloved books when he got a call. He listens to the ringtone as he hopes it wasn't crucial till he realizes it was Crackers. "dammit." He picks up his phone. "what is it Cracker?" 

The younger male spoke as he was rubbing his face "I know you hate being called from home but Snack didn't show up for auditions for three days in a row. The lines are getting back up we need your help." 

The man holds back his frustrated grown as he looks up "I will be their about ten minutes just get through what you can till I get there." He got up walked to his walk-in closet humming his favorite song. He put on his biker leather vest and leather jeans. He looks through his cabinet putting his boots on. The last part of his clothing that he treasures the most is the scarf he had since he was a child. It put the whole look together and hide his scars on his mouth. 

At the company, a young man outside in line just woken up from someone kicking him up. He got up seeing the line was moving he was happy this person didn't just walk over him when he was sleeping. He got up as he picks up his prize possession his mother's Guitar. He smiles as he felt the line moving the same speed as it been for a few days. He sees a man drive by them on a motorcycle. He breathes in as the day is going to be good at less the hot dog guy comes by and bring food for paying customers. He looks down in his wallet he barely has enough to pay. "if I don't make it today I might have to leave to get more money. "

He hasn't told Ace yet how he got kicked out of his apartment for too many noise complaints. He just thinks that his landlord piss he refuses to sleep with her. He closes his eyes as he took time to claim his nerves. 

Katakuri parks his motorcycle in his parking spot. He when up to the room they where holding the talent. He felt his blood pressure rise as he hears his brothers fighting about someone. 

"I am telling you Snack is sleeping most of these girls to get them into her. they are grating on my ears. " Cracker is rubbing his ears as he kicks the last slutty girl out half way through her song. 

Prospero look at him "Really Cracker do you have to speak that much vulgar." He heard the door behind him he smile "Took you long enough."

Smoothie looks up as she pushes her hair out of her face " I can agree its good to see you, brother. " 

Katakuri sits down as he smiles "let us get this going then. send in the next person." He started to listen to some of the singers. He began to think Cracker Accusation about Snack is correct. He could not stand to hear a minute of this crap. 

Luffy is smiling as he was eating his hot dog; he sees the line started to move along as he stays close as he didn't want to lose his spot in line. He was moving up close to the front of the line as he cants help but smiles more. Luffy started to tune his guitar. 

Then a larger man with a few girls within walk in front of him he laughs as he smiles. Luffy turn now he tries to walk in the guard stop him. "sorry sir we are not letting one else in for the day. Sorry please come back tomorrow. " He looks a little upset to say that. 

Luffy looks heartbroken he breaths in he started to walk away from the building as today he did run out of money he needs to eat and with no place to stay he needs to perform to able make enough to stay in a motel, so he doesn't have to sleep in the streets. 

Katakuri breaths in slowly rubbing his face he didn't like anyone they all suck in his eyes. "bring in the last person in, please. " 

Snack step in with the girls "hey I got some cuties that want to sign I think they are great.! " He laughing he motor boat one girl. She gives a nice fake laugh as she is just sleeping with him to get a chance to meet Katakuri. 

Cracker laugh dryly "Told you! Fucken told you!" 

Katakuri felt vain in his head about to bust. "Snack, thank you for joining us, so please tell me what in the right mind think it is okay to bring floozies to my building they dont want you." 

Snack started to laugh as he looks at his brother thinking he is joking. "Oh come now Kata, looks they came all the way here to sing just can't turn them away I told the doorman to get rid of the last of the singers for the day. "

Katakuri stands up slowly he looks angry. He walks over to his brother take each step making sure his boots click. "So you are telling me if a good singer in those lines been waiting all day just walk away you taking responsibility for ruining my company." 

"Come now brother it's not your company without me picking the people singing you be in that little office you picked out 15 years ago. I am making it better. You are barely here at all, so I don't see why you're upset about all of this. " 

The three other siblings hold their breath as they watch their younger brother telling their older brother off. Cracker pulls out some chips eating quietly he offers some to the other two. He tries not to laugh when Prospero gives him. Smoothie joins in on eating the chips. 

Katakuri snap he breath. "I thought I could trust my brothers and sister to run things while I am about to work on our next branch but I am mistaken. Snack you are fired, and I am banning you from coming into this building maybe if you don't fucken around I might let you work in the new branch. If you can show, you can understand how important this job was. Now please leave and take your whores with you." He turns back to the others. "Since this asshole just sends the rest of the applicants home I am heading home today was a big waste thank you all." He walks out of the room. 

Luffy was walking through the city to get to grand line street where all the best performers go to make a bit of cash. He moves to his spot as he started to set up for the night he places his straw hat down in front of him just started to play a few cords to get him warm up. He smiles seeing Nami. "Hey, Nami want to sing a mash-up again. it might help me feel better and feed us." 

She smiles "sure if you give me seventy percent." She smiles knowing Luffy would do it anyways this way it looks like he, not a just naive little kid. Luffy, a nice guy who just love to sing and play for people. 

He Smiles as he nods as he plays their favorite. "sure that sounds nice maybe we have enough to say somewhere warm." He smiles as he looks at her. He started to perform Counting Stars and The Monster. He laughs as they began to draw in a crowd. 

Katakuri wanted to blow off some steam as he walks to the grand line street maybe he can find singers they're or at less see something interesting. He hears a guitar to play, and people sing. He walks to see what going on. He started to watch them. He like the beat of the song and how two pop songs can is playing with one instrument. 

He sees its bring in a crowd it's getting bigger over time as the song keep playing. Katakuri is watching them till the very end he realizes he found two people that might start a bang together. He waited until the song end to walk up to them he put in two hundred bills into the hat. "I like how you both sound great I got a deal if you're interested."


	2. Car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter feel drag out. the next chapter going to be silly. so i made it serious beside a few jokes.

Luffy stair up at the tall man then looks at his hat. He is trying not to scream or cry even doesn't want to do both. His Idol, Katakuri Charlotte, the lead singer of rocking mochi. Is standing in front of him and about offering him a deal. He realizes he just stares at him for a full minute Luffy cant breath he feels like he going to shrink from his gaze alone. 

Nami is watching Luffy being tongue-tied before turning to the man. She doesn't care for him. She just comes here to hang out with Luffy and to get away from her stepfather. After her mother and sister passing away, she lives with a dick for a father figure. She looks up at him pushing her long hair back. "I am Mr. Monkey agent so what kind of deal are we going to make?" 

Katakuri looks at her he looks at her "The deal goes out to both of you. I am doing a pet project started to make our first homemade bands. You and Mr. Monkey here have the voice to lead a band. " He doesn't break eye contact. "Unless you don't want that." he has a feeling the girl doesn't play around when it comes to deals, but he knows he doesn't have to do much for the boy. 

Nami smiling looking at the older man. "Oh, that good to know we will give you a call if we even want to be part of it. " She grabbed Luffy's hand and started to walk away. 

Luffy is screaming in his head what is she doing? He feels his dream slipping away till he felt a hand touch his. He turns to see Katakuri holding his hand to stop them. He felt his head become weak before his world when dark. 

Katakuri looking at the young boy before he sees him struggling to stand up he caught him before he fell to the ground. "....Di...Did he fainted?!" He looks at the poor boy not sure what to do.

Nami holds back her laughter then got an idea "well you're the cause of it, so you have to take responsibility. I say take him to your home till he wakes up. " She smiles before the man can respond to her, she ran as fast as she could always take all of Luffy money out of his hat putting it on Luffy head. Then leaving him with a complete stranger. 

Katakuri is shocked at this new development he looks down at Luffy not sure what to do he cant just leave him, and he doesn't want to go through his pockets. He pulls his own phone out to make a call. Katakuri moves Luffy better into his arms while he walks to the sidewalk. He can't believe this is happening to him. "well that girl is too trusting or she did you a big favor."

He sees his triple brother Oven pull up in his neon orange 1970 Jaguar v12 E-Type Roadster he was shocked to see a flashy car out. If Luffy weren't in his arms, he would facepalm himself. "Oven are you nut coming to this part of town to pick me up." 

Oven looks at the boy "....rocking cradle much brother. I am not nuts I bought this beat out to make your date thinking your hot shit but I come here to see you holding a boy in your arm." 

Katakuri felt vain in his head about to pop. "Oven, not another comment please I just want to get home, and I don't know where he lives so inset of you mocking me you grab my bike bring to my house and we can go our own ways. " 

Oven breaths as he looks up "one more. I thought Prospero look like a pedophile, but you come out to use like this with a boy who can be your son." He started to laugh as he knows he pushed his brother too far. "okay, okay put him in the back I am done making fun of you." He watches as he put the boy in the back of the car he got out to let his older brother take the wheel "Is it the bike you call mochi right?" 

"Yes please be careful with my baby. I don't want Cracker to know I let some else ride him." He got in before he gives his brother any more fuel to mock him. Katakuri drove off in a hurry. On the road, he feels better being away from his family he looks back in his review mirror to see the boy sleeping peacefully. "How do I get myself into this? I am not going to lie I think you're a cute looking client."

As they are getting closer to Katakuri house Luffy started to wake up from the fainting spell he rub his face wounding is that how ace feels every time he has a Narcolepsy attack he felt the wind blowing in his face as he realizes he was moving at high speed. 

He looks around to see he is a back of the car he about to have a panic attack when a deep voice made him jump. "Don't freak out. Your friend ditches you off to me, I was taken you to my house till you woke up." Luffy look at seeing who spoke he felt his face become pale. 

Katakuri hopes the boy doesn't faint again. "Mr. Monkey tell me. Your friend left you in my care but why are you on the streets performing." 

Luffy breaths in and out thinking in his brain. 'pretend he a normal person I can do this I can do this!.' He smiles "I want to be a singer like my mother. My grandpa said she never gone pro cuz of wanting a family. So, I wanted to become a singer cuz of her. Meat and I been out on the streets after the house was foreclosed on." 

Katakuri look at him "Meat? "

Luffy holds up the guitar smiling brightly "I know its wired to name your stuff, but Meat and I only have each other now. I cant tell my brother what happens. He and grandpa will take me out of the city make me bust table for the rest of my life. I don't want to give up like my mom I want to honor her." He spoke with joy in his voice. 

Katakuri listen to him felt the purely come out of him. It reminded him how his mother told him to give up his dreams to take over the family business and get married to a girl have a lot of children. He laughs a little theirs little problems threw her plans. "What is your name or do you want me to keep calling you Mr. Monkey?" 

Luffy smile as he picks up his hat move next to him in the front, so the man didn't get strange his neck he laughs to see him swerve a little. "I'm Luffy it's nice to meet you Mochi king. " 

Katakuri tries to use his scarf to hide the smile his face. "Please Luffy call me Katakuri, and I want you to stay at my place till we get you on your feet." 

Luffy look at him "what about the deal." He remembers why he fainted. 

Katakuri sees his house. "Right now I want to make sure you're in a safe place. Till the time comes, we will talk about it. I want my coworkers to hear you. Yes, I do own the company, but I need their approval first." 

Luffy nod as he looks at the road as it becomes claim he close his eyes he didn't realize how tired he was and how hungry he was again. Luffy fell back to sleep. 

Katakuri at a stop light he turns to say something when he sees Luffy asleep in his seat he could not hold back a smile. He pushes some of the young boy hair out of his eyes. "Poor kid. Don't worry I got you I been in your place Luffy." He drove up the rest of the way in silently hoping no one at his place. He doesn't realize how wrong he is till he got them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for saying with me till the end of the chapter. and i hope you liked it. i am working on chapter 3 right away. thank you all for all the love. Let me know if i should make the chapters longer or is this a prefect the way it is


	3. Im glad you came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own one piece or its characters and the song i might put out. Friend sujested i put the lyrice in so people who cant get to the songs understand what he is sing. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Glad You Came" by Boyce Avenue

The closer they got to his house he reaches to push the button for his Garages door when he realizes him not in his car. He huffs a little as he when in front of it. He put his brother car in park; rubbing his face then look into the mirror to check to make sure his scarf is on correctly. He hummed softly when he started to move his hand to shake Luffy awake. 

Luffy opens his eyes leisurely looking around he rub them softly. "We are here?" He got up and out of the car humming. He stretches his back a little looking around. Luffy smile a little when he saw the house he never saw something so big before. "Your house is amazing."

Katakuri felt his chest swell with pride to hear someone say that most of his family said his house not even impressive but its a place to live. "Thank you. When we enter my home could you please take off your shoes, so we don't dirty up the carpets. I have a hard enough time telling my brothers to take them off. "

They enter the house he put the keys down on the kitchen counter knowing his brother will take them back when he comes in. He hears loud music downstairs he rubs his face "Do you know what today is?" 

Luffy looks at him as he still studying the house "Its the 25th; Why?" He could hear the sound of he looks up at the tall man.

Katakuri breaths in "let's head downstairs my bandmates are here. If you're staying here, you have to meet them.....Please don't pass out on me when you see them. I don't want them to think I brought a groupie home with me."

Luffy was in shock as he nods holding his meat closer rubbing its strap. "I am a little excited to meet them."

They head downstairs to dance music; they jump when someone screams "Dammit Smoothie I swear your cheating at this. I am not going to lose my boxers to you I am going to kick your ass this time."

Smoothie gives a dry laugh as she kept dancing "In your dreams Cracker. Its why I am your guys lead back up dancer. My job to make sure my girls don't outshine your offensive guitar playing skills." The dance game was getting intense to the point that if one broke continuation from the Tv, they would lose points. Cracker heard the door close behind them, and it seals his fate. He misses steps and fell on his ass. 

The game was over smoothie laughing "Now pay up for the rest of the time here you have to be naked. " Smoothie loves to humiliate Cracker to no end.

Katakuri listens to his siblings talking as they turn the corner to enter the room they are in he sees cracker being overtaken his boxers. He shocks then he tries to cover Luffy eyes "Really you two, cant I bring a guess without one of you being naked!"

Luffy felt a pair of hands on his face. He looks around confused. Luffy felt his face became hot as he realizes it Katakuri hands. His heart was beating a milling mile per second 

Cracker looks at him "Well you better uncover the kid's eyes Smoothie said she posted a very privet video if I try to put my clothes back on during practice. "

Katakuri started to say a little prayer as he pulls his hand off Luffy eyes. He breathes in "Alright let's get this started let me introduce you to my brothers and sister and bandmates." He pointed to the naked man "that Cracker, our rhythm guitarist, sometimes our lead guitarist."

Cracker moves to sit down drinking a bottle of water finish up "Yo." he picked up his guitar playing a few notes make sure its tune. He doesn't care this young man in his brother house he believes a personage is just number of years you came out of a woman it should not dictate your life. He reaches over to his plate of biscuit take one and eating it. 

Katakuri rub his face "Cracker please just eat one of those Perospero hates it when you're not up to par with us when your mind under the influence." 

Cracker spoke with his mouth full "He needs to learn to get off my back, and I can eat my Biscuit weed all I want it to take about 45 minutes for it to take effect on how I usually make them. Hey, do you kid wants some?" He holds out a plate for Luffy to take some. "It helps with anxiety; You look tense. "

Smoothie pushes her hair back spoke, "well maybe he not use to see two big dicks in one place and I am not counting Katakuri." 

Cracker look at his sister "I know we are only half brother and sister but don't look at my junk its creepy and I am ten years older than you."

Katakuri rubs his face "this is my sister Smoothie, she is our Drummer and the lead of our back up, dancers. 

She smiles looking at Luffy she thought he was the cuties thing that walks in here. He looks so young she walks over and gives the boy a tight hug pushing his face into her breast. "Your so cute I could eat you up I am so sorry that you lost your virgin eyes to something that old and wither. "

Luffy trying not to be rub but his face became even hotter he trying to get away. 

Cracker laughs softly "Smoothie I think your melons are killing him he looks like a cat trying to get out of a bath." 

She put him down glaring at his brother. "at less I can call him cute. Unlike you who barely stay sober enough to think of something clever. "

Karakuri ignore them as he looks around "Where is Perospero?" 

Cracker look at him as he said: "He when to get his carpal tunnel wrist brace. He had a hard time holding up his base any more." eating his fouth Biscuit. 

Luffy felt himself being overwhelmed with so many superstars around him he felt like he died and gone to heaven. He jumped when he heard Cracker call out to him from zoning out. 

"Kid, kid, hello what wrong with you Smoothie I think you gave him brain damage." He looks at him "it seems I got your attention on your back you play as well how good are you?"

Luffy looking at him then back to his guitar he not sure if he should play or not but he looked at Katakuri to see what should he do. He doesn't want to be rude, but he wants to impress them. 

Katakuri smile a little "Go ahead play for us I think you got talent pick any song that you want to play or sing." 

Smoothie perc up as she smiles "He sings so! is he a good dancer?" She moves to take a seat to watch him wanting to know how good is he. 

Luffy watches them sitting to see them wanting to hear him sing and play. He looks down he felt his hand began to sweat his heart beating out of his chest Luffy felt like he about to break down not sure what to sing. He looks to his role model he knows the song to sing he smile. He moves his guitar to in front of him he close his eyes slowly started to play a soft tune "The sun goes down, and the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came." He started to pick up on the speed. 

Luffy smile as he kept singing softly and slowly. 

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me." 

He kept it slow as he smiling he slowly started to pick up on tempo but kept it soft. 

Smoothie was digging the beat as she moves to her drum set she could not let his change past up she started to play with him. 

Cracker followed her lead and started to play his Guitar as back up as Luffy kept singing. 

Katakuri picks up his brother perospero base started to join as well. 

Luffy felt himself swell with joy as he could not help but kept sing. 

"Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came."

The siblings were getting into it as if they play with the young man before able to keep up the tempo and it made his voice sound like honey and claim with the beat. 

Perospero came into the room after forced to go home to get his wristbands. He brought Snack along to get him to apologize to Katakuri for wasting his time maybe get his job back at the place. When he opened the door, he heard them play a complete song without stopping for the first time in a long time. 

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came " 

Luffy smile as he finishes up the song hed lights as Luffy turn around he realize they were playing with him. 

Soomthie smiling brightly, "I never saw some in the zone that well before your voice is perfect for slow temple songs. Katakuri you better give him a contract." 

Cracker smiling "a contact he should give him Snack spot he is a better judge than him. unless he been with girls." 

Luffy cocks his head ".....been with....what do you mean?" 

Cracker look at the boy "shit he is really pure..." Cracker felt shy around his own skin as he looks to smoothie "can I put my underwear back on. " 

Smoothie smiling "Yes, yes save the poor boy from your sins! " 

Katakuri smile walk up to Luffy "Well why you pick that song?"

Luffy smile as he looks up at him "Cuz I am glad you came."

Perospero about to say something till he seen Cracker "WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN FRONT OF A TEENAGER! "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a good chapter please leave me your thought below. and i would update as fast as i can. 
> 
> Link to the song that Luffy and Nami are singing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAP_CH6NeGk


End file.
